


The In-Between Years

by mmcgui12_gmu_cotig (mmcgui12_gmu)



Category: Chronicles of the Imaginarium Geographica - James A. Owen
Genre: M/M, Other, Technically It Never Said He Was Straight...
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-20
Updated: 2019-12-20
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:35:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21866089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mmcgui12_gmu/pseuds/mmcgui12_gmu_cotig
Summary: The missing moments of Coal, or Dr. Raven, or Telemachus, a little bit in The Dragon's Apprentice, but mostly in The Dragons of Winter and The First Dragon.
Relationships: Telemachus (Imaginarium Geographica)/Original Character
Kudos: 2
Collections: Chronicles of the Imaginarium Geographica Prompt Meme, Hobbit4Lyfe's Prompt Meme





	The In-Between Years

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by [ewokkiddo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ewokkiddo/pseuds/ewokkiddo) in the [Hobbit4Lyfe_Prompt_Meme](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/Hobbit4Lyfe_Prompt_Meme) collection. 
  * In response to a prompt by [mmcgui12_gmu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mmcgui12_gmu/pseuds/mmcgui12_gmu) in the [COTIG_Prompt_Meme](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/COTIG_Prompt_Meme) collection. 



> **Prompt:**
> 
> This guy doesn't get enough love...
> 
> A few questions about what he was up to during The First Dragon:  
> -What was he doing in Atlantis sorta "off-camera"?  
> -What was he doing in Tamerlane House post-Atlantis but before Rose got his note?

A young man turned from the window of the small bedroom to look at the angel on the bed.

The angel, glowing faintly, was asleep. Telemachus didn't know angels could sleep. They probably _didn't need to_ sleep, but there he was. Telemachus smiled at the frankly peaceful scene before looking back out the window.

Things weren't going to be peaceful for long. Things would be changing soon. Very soon. He touched the two notes in his pocket.

"Wake up, love," Telemachus whispered, "I think it's about to start."

He heard the sheets rustle and felt a presence behind him. The angel wrapped his arms around Telemachus and nuzzled his ear.

Telemachus struggled to hold in the sob he felt coming.

The City of Jade was going to fall, and Telemachus knew he had to find the right people to introduce the Dragons to the world. He knew he had to find a messenger to deliver the notes soon. He just didn't know if he'd be able to find his angel after the Flood.


End file.
